J'aimerai toujours Noel
by Nathanniyelhs
Summary: Hakuryuu n'aimait pas Noël et n'avait pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit se jour là. Mais quand on a comme ami le Grand Judal, on doit s'attendre à ne pas toujours faire se que l'on veut.


**Bonjour, voyageurs!**

 **Alors, un petit One-shot pour Noël, mais avant, quelques détails...**

 **Je ne l'ai pas précisé, mais Hakuryuu vit seul. J'avais oublié de le dire et je ne savais pas trop comment le mettre dans l'histoire alors je le dit ici.**

 **Je suis désoler pour le tréma du titre, celui-là, il ne voulait pas.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez!**

[25 décembre]

Hakuryuu détestait Noël. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas vraiment Noël qu'il détestait, mais le 25 décembre. Donc, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à faire la fête. Son programme était de dormir et de se morfondre sur son triste sort toute la journée. Mais une personne avec une tresse exagérément longue que Hakuryuu connaissait bien n'était pas de cet avis et avait la ferme intention que Hakuryuu s'amuse lors de cette merveilleuse fête.

Il arriva vers 7 h 00 du matin, un record pour lui. Hakuryuu crut à une hallucination, mais non, c'était bien se lève-tard de Judal qui squattait chez lui dès 7 h 00. Lui était réveillé depuis 1 h 30 déjà, pour son grand malheur. Mais bon, l'arrivée de Judal lui changea les idées. Parce que cet idiot n'avait pas déjeuné et qu'il avait faim et que c'était le drame et qu'il allait mourir s'il ne mangeait pas dans les prochaines minutes. Donc, Hakuryuu leur fit un déjeuner digne d'un roi et Judal mangea, digne d'un ogre.

-Tu as quelque chose de prévu, aujourd'hui? Demanda Judal pendant que Hakuryuu fessait la vaisselle.

Judal, lui, avait prévu quelque chose. Coller Hakuryuu toute la journée. Il voulait passer ce jour si merveilleux à ses yeux avec son pleurnichard préféré.

-Non, pas vraiment, lui répondit Hakuryuu.

-Non? C'est Noël pourtant, dit Judal.

-Je ne fête pas Noël.

Alors, là. Judal était estomaqué. Ne pas fêter Noël? Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.

Hakuryuu lui donna une réponse stupide. Judal était peut-être idiot, mais pas à ce point. Il voyait bien que Hakuryuu ne lui disait pas tout. Mais il n'insista pas -pas tout de suite- mais il était bien décidé à faire avouer à Hakuryuu la vraie raison du pourquoi il n'aimait pas Noël. Alors, Judal lui dit de se préparer, qu'ils sortaient.

-Quoi? Demanda Hakuryuu.

-Franchement, je vais pas te laisser seul ici le jour de NOËL! Dit Judal, exaspéré.

-Judal... Dit Hakuryuu, qui ne voulait pas vraiment sortir.

-Aller, vient, ça va être bien, dit Judal, pour le convaincre.

Ça ne convainquit Hakuryuu qu'a moitié, mais il suivit quand même Judal dehors.

Judal l'emmena sur la place principale, une très longue rue décorer en l'occasion de Noël. Il y avait multiple guirlande, sapin et lumière de Noël. De faux bonshommes de neiges (le manque de neige empêchait d'en faire des vrais) égaillait la grande place. Mais Hakuryuu n'arrivait pas à s'émerveiller devant toute cette beauté, ni à écouter Judal parler, trop perdu dans ces pansé.

Il haïssait le 25 décembre. C'était un jour où il repensait à tout ça. D'habitude, il se l'interdisait, mais le 25, seulement le 25, il y repensait. Et qu'est-ce que ça fessait mal. Plus mal que toutes les brûlures qu'il à pu avoir. Si seulement il avait pu faire quelque chose...

Hakuryuu, sans s'en rendre compte, marchait de plus en plus vite, jusqu'au moment où une main captura son poignet et l'obligea à s'arrêter. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Judal avait arrêter de parler et qu'il le regardait depuis un moment.

-Ça va? Demanda Judal, visiblement inquiet.

Hakuryuu en avait marre. Marre de sa faiblesse, marre de ses souvenirs, marre de ses regrets. Alors, il dit, beaucoup plus fort qu'il aurait voulu:

-Non, ça ne va pas!

Quelques personnes se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais Judal emmena Hakuryuu plus loin, sur un banc, et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je vois bien que ça ne va pas, lui demanda Judal.

Hakuryuu n'avait jamais voulu parler de ça et même si l'idée de se confier lui était venu, Il n'aurait pas choisi Judal. Mais il était là, en ce moment, à côté de lui, inquiet -pour de vrai- il était prêt à l'écouter et, maintenant, Hakuryuu avait vraiment besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

-c'est le 25 décembre que je me suis fait ces brûlures.

Personne -à part sa sœur- ne savait comment il s'était fait ces cicatrices (pas même Judal, la personne avec laquelle Hakuryuu passait étrangement le plus de temps, mais il n'allait jamais l'avouer) et le dire lu fessait drôlement du bien.

Judal ne dit rien, ne fessant qu'écouter (pour un fois).

-c'était pendant un incendie qu'en j'avais 6 ans. J'ai pu survivre mais...mes deux grands frères sont mort.

Judal trouvait cela horrible et maintenant, comprenait pourquoi Hakuryuu se braquait quand on lui parlait de ses cicatrices. Hakuryuu, lui, sentait qu'il avait jeté un froid et était très mal à l'aise. Il se leva donc brusquement et déclara:

-Bon, c'était gentil à toi de m'emmener ici, mais je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant, bonne journée.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et sur ces mots, il s'en alla.

Mais Judal ne pouvait pas le laisser partir après ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il n'allait pas le laisser déprimer tout seul chez lui, surtout que s'était bientôt l'heure du souper et qu'il venait d'avoir une bonne idée. Il savait que Hakuryuu aimerait et il le rattrapa au pas de course.

-Attend Ryuu, on va au Foyer.

Hakuryuu n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il se fessait déjà emmener de force.

Le Foyer était un endroit où on donnait des repas de Noël gratuit pour les familles plus pauvres, qui n'avait pas nécessairement les moyens de faire un vrai repas de Noël. On demandait des cuisiniers volontaires, mais, malheureusement, très peu se présentait.

Judal savait que Hakuryuu adorait cuisiner et qu'il adorait les enfants. Alors, l'emmener au foyer lui semblait une très bonne idée.

Hakuryuu, lui, ne connaissait pas le foyer. Mais dès qu'il rentras dans la bâtisse et qu'il comprit ce qu'ils fessaient ici, il savait déjà qu'il aimerait ça.

Il vit Judal les présenter à un hôte en tant que cuisinier et on leur remirent des tabliers. On les amenèrent du côté ''cuisine'' de l'immense pièce, que n'était pas séparé du côté ''salle à manger'' pour que les enfants puissent voir les cuisiniers.

Mais ça n'était pas au gout de Judal.

-Hey, les mômes, est-ce qu'il y en a qui veulent cuisiner?

Ça ne pris que très peu de temps avant qu'une ribambelle de gamin -ainsi que Judal- sous les ordres de Hakuryuu et des autres cuisiniers, sorte matériels et ingrédients des placards et se mette à cuisiner sous l'œil vigilant des hôtes, des cuisiniers, de Hakuryuu et des parents (non, Judal ne surveille pas, lui il fait parti des personnes surveiller).

Se fut donc dans la bonne humeur que se prépara le repas que les enfants, les adultes, Judal, Hakuryuu, les cuisiniers et les hôtes dégustèrent (Hakuryuu en avait prévu pour toute une armée...).

Il fessait noir quand Judal et Hakuryuu sortirent du Foyer, après avoir nettoyé (enfants+cuisine=dégâts).

Ils marchèrent un peu en silence (ho! Judal en est capable!) quand Judal dit soudainement (me semblait aussi...) :

-J'y pense, il faut que je t'emmène là-bas.

Hakuryuu se laissa encore une fois traîner. Judal traversa la ville et entra dans une petite forêt. Plus loin, ils montèrent une pente assez abrupte et en arrivant au sommet, une surface assez plate, ils s'assirent au bout de cette très petite falaise. En contrebas, un tapis de fleurs toutes sortes de couleurs. Même dans le lac, qui commençait un peu plus loin, des fleures émergeaient (je ne crois pas que ce soit possible, mais ca serait magnifique).

Durant les premières minutes, Hakuryuu se mit à donner le nom de toutes les fleurs qu'il connaissait, sous l'œil ébahi de Judal, qui se demandait comment il pouvait retenir tout ça. Mais doucement, Hakuryuu arrêta (évidemment, il les avait tous nommés), et un silence agréable s'installa.

Hakuryuu repensait à sa journée. Il s'était bien amusé. Judal avait été très gentil de l'emmener sur la place principale et de l'emmener au Foyer pour lui faire oublier sa tristesse et ses regrets. Depuis ce fichu incendie, il était très renfermer sur lui-même, parlant peu et à presque personne.

Sauf Judal.

Judal, qui était rentré dans sa vie sans le lui demander. Judal, qui bousculait tout et tout le monde sur son passage. Judal, qui lui tapait souvent sur les nerfs... Judal qu'il aimait bien, mais ça, il ne le dirait jamais.

Il se souvenait de leur première rencontre, Judal était nouveaux au collège. Il avait été très vulgaire lors de sa présentation. Il n'avait pas attendu que le professeur lui assigne une place, il avait été s'asseoir à côté de Hakuryuu, pointant sa cicatrice du doigt et demandant comment il se l'était faite. Hakuryuu lui avait répondu qu'il ne lui dirait pas. Judal ne l'avait plus lâché.

Quand il demandait à Judal pourquoi il restait avec lui, il lui répondait tout le temps qu'il le trouvait intéressent. Hakuryuu n'avait jamais compris. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il était bien avec Judal (même s'il l'énervait souvent)

Ses pansées furent interrompu par la voix de Judal:

-Regarde Ryuu, il neige...

Hakuryuu leva les yeux, effectivement, il neigeait et c'était vraiment magnifique. Il se tourna vers Judal, qui lui souriait. Un vrai sourire, pas un de ces sourire machiavélique qu'il aimait tant faire. Et en ce moment, il le trouvait magnifique.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Sûrement le cheminement de ses pensées et la magie de Noël, mais il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Judal, l'embrassent doucement.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Judal répondait à son baiser.

-Joyeux Noël.

Finalement, Hakuryuu aimait bien Noël.

 **Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Je vous laisse choisir qui a dit Joyeux Noël :)**

 **Bonne route, voyageurs!**


End file.
